Sorrowful News from Tartarus
by AccioDramurKopa
Summary: Spoilers for Mark of Athena. Taking place between Mark of Athena and House of Hades. When Annabeth and Percy fell into . . . Rated T for possible language further on.
1. Thalia

Artemis looked out over the camp.  
_This is going to be very uncomfortable_, she thought.  
She jumped down from the tall platform, and sprinted to the large silver tent. Thalia Grace was the leader of Artemis' Hunters. She was the daughter of Zeus, brother of Jason Grace, praetor of New Rome. Artemis was quite anxious. She knew Thalia had been worrying about Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Jason, since they had been on a quest to Rome for the past week. Artemis didn't want to make her second-in-command more upset, because of the up-coming battle between New Rome and Camp Half-Blood. But this had to be done. She didn't want any innocent Huntress to get turned into a jackalope if Thalia discovered on her own. She opened the tent flap, as Thalia poured herself a cup of hot chocolate to keep warm from the cold Montana winds. Artemis sat down on the padded floor, and her deer Eileithyia stood and padded over to her.  
"What's wrong Lady Artemis?" Thalia asked. Her brow creased, worried about her favorite boss. Her only boss, but still. Artemis sighed.  
"I have some bad news for you." Thalia let out a slow breath.  
"What happened?" She asked, her lip quivering, preparing herself for the worst.  
"It's Annabeth and Percy. . ." Artemis started, and Thalia let out a wail. "They're probably not going to make it." Thalia ran from the tent to the forest. She ran just beyond the boundary, and flung herself on the forest floor. She cried until the sun dawned. Then she cursed, wiped her eyes, and resolved they would not die. And if they did, she would take out as many monsters as she could before she join them. She stood, and walked back to camp.


	2. Grover

Chiron had just returned from Olympus, wondering who else had heard the news. The news if Annabeth and Percy,not just the news about the Roman army. Every time, he thought. He decided to tell Grover first, then the rest of the camp. Chiron only worried that this bad news wouldn't have a bad ending. He hated those. He had already had one Perseus die on his watch. He wasn't about to have another. Annabeth was also like a daughter to him, he thought her death would be very depressing. Not to mention how hazardous Percy's death would be to all sea-faring cities. Chiron thought of this as he checked the strawberry fields, the clearing where the Counsel of the Cloven Elders met, and even Percy's cabin. Where is that satyr? he thought. Finally, he checked Zeus's fist, deciding possibly he was with Juniper, his girlfriend. Of course.  
"Um, Master Underwood," he coughed. Juniper and Grover were having what seemed to be an intense make-out session. Grover looked up. "Sorry to disturb you, but I wouldn't unless it was important."  
"O' course not, Chiron. What's up? Is something wrong?" Grover questioned the centaur.  
"Is it Percy?" Juniper hesitantly whispered, her eyes going soft. "I'm afraid so." Chiron wished he could assuage their fears. If only the Fates weren't so cruel. "Percy and Annabeth have fallen, into the depths of Tartarus." Juniper gasped and dove into Grover's arms. As for Grover, he was speechless. "They probably will not return alive." Grover looked down.  
"Who else knows?" He questioned.  
"In this camp, only you, I and probably Rachel. Other than that, I cannot say. I will leave you now." As Chiron's trotting faded away, Grover started to cry. "Damn you," he shouted to the sky, before lack of breath made him slip into the unconsciousness.


	3. Tyson

Tyson sat next to his girlfriend Ella, waiting in the Poseidon cabin. Ella was nervous that the angry Romans were coming.  
"Don't worry Ella, Daddy will be here soon," Tyson mistakenly assured her.  
"Scared, Ella is scared, Ella is wanting to be with Tyson, because Ella is scared, yep,yep," Ella muttered without a breath. Suddenly a warm ocean breeze wafted through the cabin.  
"Daddy is here!" Tyson clapped his hands. Poseidon chuckled. Then his face grew harsh, and he opened his mouth with a snarl.  
"No, get back," he growled, and his face sank into haggard lines. "I'm sorry son," he apologized, "It's Neptune, he's fighting me." Tyson's eye grew soft. "It's okay."

"No it's not, son. I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
Ella groaned. "Bad news, news, bad, Bad News Bears, 1776, 2005, PG, 102 minutes." Poseidon sat down on Percy's bunk.  
Tyson covered his ears, "No, no, no. Percy is not dead, I like it when he is NOT dead, he is not dead. Neither is Annabeth, or mister friend Leo, or mister Jason, or miss Piper."  
"No, no, they're not dead," Poseidon assured his son. Tyson looked up, and sighed. He cocked his head at the God of the Sea. "They're in a tough spot, but they'll make it out." Tyson grinned.  
"Yay! Peanut Butter to celebrate!" He pulled out a jar of Peter Pan Peanut Butter. Ella looked at the side, and said "Peter Pan, Jeremy Sumpter, 'the flying boy, will save the earth, from Cupid's mirth'."  
Poseidon stood, took a clump, ruffled Tyson's hair. "Good-bye kiddo." He left the cabin with tears in his eyes, worrying about his oldest son._ I hope he's okay._


	4. Rachel

Rachel sighed. Her eyes were wet. A new vision of Percy and Annabeth had just come. They had been falling, down a dark hole. Managers looks in pain, and Percy. . .

. . . .

What could she say about Percy? The two of them were just friends, but, she had always liked him.

"I mean, what's not to like about a guy who's first reaction when he met you was to swing a sword at you?" She was rambling, something she did when she was nervous. Especially because she liked Annabeth. They hadn't been friends for too long, because they'd been fighting over the same guy.

There was a knock at the wall. Her cave didn't have a door, but she pretended like it did. Made it more homey. Not that it wasn't nice.

Grover peeked his head in, eyes closed.

"May I come in?" Rachel nodded. Then laughed. His eyes were shut, he couldn't see her.

After she'd let him in, he sat down on the plush couch.

"Percy?" Grover nodded. They say in stolen silence, pondering over their list friends.

"If Percy and Annabeth were here, it wouldn't be so quiet."

"Agreed."


End file.
